mariofandomcom-20200222-history
MarioWiki:The Glitz Pit/Suggestions/Archive II
Suggestions Birdo vs. Yoshi Alright, so duh, this is a very obvious fight...but we have to get those out there as well. They're both dinosaurs, and it's sometimes debated that they are part of the same species because of their very similar appearance...but one is male (Yoshi) and the other is female (Birdo). I know people are going to say "but in the SMB2 booklet, they say Birdo is a he. So it's a boy"...false! Almost every other booklet/game/guide that Birdo is in, they say "she" so you're outnumbered, very few sources say "he". Anyway, they're both part of the dinosaur species, they're usually partnered up (and it's fun to sometimes see partners go against each other), they both use eggs/and or rainbows as a special in nearly every sports title they appear. They also both have high jumping abilities. And while they are similar in many ways, there are diffrences too. Birdo is usually a "power/balanced type" character, while Yoshi is very "speed" based. [[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 18:40, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Votes : : It's a pretty decent suggestion compared to others that have been suggested (Banana vs. Green Shell). Let's promote some marital rivalry. Although we all already know my vote goes to Yoshi. --'BassJapas' 19:37, April 4, 2011 (UTC) : : Uh, I've been thinking about it and this is a low neutral. It's okay, but it feels like there are other similar fights that could be done. The 01:04, April 5, 2011 (UTC) : : Makes sense. - The Count 02:16, April 5, 2011 (UTC) : : Meh. Don't like it. Also, it'll probably be one-sided. --'DekuStick' '' '' 01:53, April 9, 2011 (UTC) : : There's the one-sidedness, mention of differences, and I just don't all around like it. It's a mediocre suggestion that I don't really like it. Just adding, but to me, I'm just seeing eggs, dinosaurs and partners as connections and that's just not enough, especially for a one-sided fight. - McGillivray227 02:16, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Bowser Jr. vs. Shadow Mario If you have played Super Mario Sunshine, you probably know that Shadow Mario is actually Bowser Jr in a disguise. So, which version of him do you like better? They are very different actually. Shadow Mario is more stealthy and speedy than Bowser Jr, while Bowser Jr is more powerful than Shadow Mario. Take your side...Wombatruler 19:18, April 4, 2011 (UTC) WombatRuler Votes : : Were it not for the fact this game basically took up about two months of my life, and the fact that this is just sad. And the fact of complete disregard of alphabetical order, and the fact it's just bad... --'BassJapas' 19:37, April 4, 2011 (UTC) : : Meh, it's alright for a first try. But this is WAY too much of a one sided fight. And Bowser jr. is actually pretty fast and powerful, if you've played Mario Sports Mix in volleyball, you'd know. [[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 23:46, April 4, 2011 (UTC) : : Sorry, but I see no connections at all other than that they're the same character, which is like an anticonnection. The 01:04, April 5, 2011 (UTC) : :Not sure I see the connection other than SMS and being the same person. - The Count 02:16, April 5, 2011 (UTC) : : Sorry, no. Everything has already been said. Anyway, next time maybe make more connections. --'DekuStick' '' '' 01:53, April 9, 2011 (UTC) : : Do I really have to comment? It's more of a "Which version of the same character do you prefer?" rather than "Which of these similar characters do you prefer?", the latter of which is what we're suppose to be encouraging. - McGillivray227 02:16, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Duplighost vs. Shy Guy Yes, I finally thought of one with Shy Guy in it. Okay, the obvious connection is that they're both completely covered. Another connection is that they are both mysterious. A third connection? They both have a variety of attacks and forms (Duplighosts transform into you and your partners and Shy Guys have many forms, especially in Shy Guys' Toy Box). Fourth connection: They are both in Paper Mario. For a fifth connection, I like them both. The 01:19, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Votes : : Much better that I can see the page. --'BassJapas' 01:23, April 5, 2011 (UTC) : : Sure, why not. A little odd though. - The Count 02:16, April 5, 2011 (UTC) : : Not bad. --'DekuStick' '' '' 01:53, April 9, 2011 (UTC) : : Heh, I wouldn't have assumed off the two characters, but they are actually quite well connected and it's a nice suggestion. I concur with the fifth connection as well, by the way. - McGillivray227 02:16, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Luma (character) vs. Starlow These characters help Mario and/or Luigi by helping to grant powers. Luma grants the Star Spin, while Starlow activates Special Attacks. They are also based on stars. They both help Mario and/or Luigi avoid defeat/death (Luma sacrifices himself to destroy the back hole, while Starlow helps Mario and Luigi avoid the Dark Star's 1HKO move). --'DekuStick' '' '' 01:53, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Votes : : Yes The 02:08, April 9, 2011 (UTC) : : I'm just going to state off the bat that I actually don't know who Starlow is, so I might not have the best opinion on this, but it seems like an alright fight. This is a pretty low support, but that may be just simply because I don't know who Starlow is, so I can't guarantee that they are connected well. The connections that are there, however, is what the support for. - McGillivray227 02:16, April 9, 2011 (UTC) : : 1,000 strong for good suggestions. --'BassJapas' 11:16, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Comments Comment The 01:19, April 5, 2011 (UTC)